Stupid Fairytales
by deathrosekitty
Summary: You'd have thought that after all the trouble I've caused. After everything I've lost that she'd be able to look into my eyes and see what I've been saying. But that only happens in stupid fairytales. One-sided Jori.


**I do not own Victorious. **

Genre: Hurt/Comfort? / Angst  
><span>Rating:<span> M

_You'd have thought that after all the trouble I've caused. After everything I've lost that she'd be able to look into my eyes and see what I've been saying. But that only happens in stupid fairytales. One-sided Jori._

_**Inspired by **__**Hummingbird Heartbeat**__** by **__amberpire._

**Stupid Fairytales**

I poured coffee on her, her first day of school. I didn't care. Stupid bitch should have stayed well away from my boyfriend.

xxx

I faked a black eye and got her in trouble. She had to clean up the lunch room after a food fight. I got caught lying, but she never ratted me out. I felt kind of bad.

XXX

I begged her to get Beck and I together, because he wouldn't take me back himself. I knew I was a horrible girlfriend. A horrible friend. A horrible person. But I just didn't care. I just couldn't lose him like I lost everything else in my life. I realized after she fixed things that I (begrudged-ly) needed her.

XXX

I glared at her as she pointed at me. "You're sweating Jade."

"Shut up, Vega! I never sweat!"

Goosebumps lit my skin. _Was she checking me out?_

Xxx

I laughed when she kissed Cat's boyfriend.

"Not so perfect now, are you Vega?"

"Knock it off, Jade."

_You're not so different from me…_

Xxx

"I'm telling you my boobs can't fit into the hamburger."

Tori just shakes her head at me and wrestles the huge suit closed and zips it up. She glances at me and smirks, "I would have thought the hamburger would have given you plenty of room for your boobs."

_God I hate myself._ I realize that her comment sort of turned me on.

XXX

"Look what I got you Jade." Tori's smiling this big dumb smile at me.

"What?"

"You can do your play now!"

I hate myself even more when I notice she actually cares.

XXX

I grab this stupid handsome jackass by the collar. He was an idiot for thinking he could use Tori for a grade. "HEY!"

He's scared, that makes me happy. "Wh-what?"

"No one messes with Vega except for me."

XXX

She's scared of heights, it's hilarious. She doesn't want to jump because she thinks she'll get hurt. I egg her on because if no one did she'd never do anything with her life, but she just backs down and has my boyfriend help her out of trouble.

Like she did for him.

I hate it all the stupid looks between them. It's like they think I'm not smart enough to see it.

I can't stand it even more when I realize I'm jealous of Beck getting her attention instead of the other way around.

XXX

"The freaky one." Tori laughs close to my ear.

I turn to her, "Yes?"

"Aw, it's nothing. I just like the sound of that. _The freaky one…_"

Her whispers make my body shake. I want to straddle her and kiss her until she begs for more. Instead I cross one leg over the other and state, "You better watch it, Vega."

She shuts up… but I wish she didn't.

XXX

She's in my place. As lead and I'm her understudy. God I hope she doesn't think that she'd be that lucky to always get first.

I want her, but I want the lead so much worse. I fuck with her, but eventually her goody-goody tendency got her low on blood and slurring.

I get her off the stage while everyone else is running around, too busy to notice. I shove her into the costume closet.

She's really out of it. Not really making any sense, but she knows it's me and I just have to tell her.

"Vega. Let me kiss you."

Her lips are soft, but she's really sloppy. I take what I can get because I know I'd never have the courage when she'd be able to remember.

XXX

I'm running away from a crazy diaper guy.

At least Tori gives as good as she gets. I laugh as I turn a corner and lose him.

XXX

Beck broke up with me because of my 'bullying' Tori. I don't even bat an eyelash as I continue to sit with the group and act like normal. And I swear it only hurts a little when I notice they're holding hands underneath the table.

XXX

"What's your problem Jade?" Tori stomps around me as I fold my arms and turn away from her. I just pushed her into a fountain while we were on a field trip. Childish I know, but it's not fair he gets all her attention. It's not fair he gets to kiss her. It's not fair she'll never be mine.

I look her over, she's completely soaked. I smirk and keep my emotions to myself. "You're my problem, Vega."

She gives me a look like she's given up completely on me. I've seen it so many times. My mother, my father, Beck… I turn away from her so I don't have to see it. If I don't see it, then it's not real.

"Jade. I've tried so hard to be your friend… but I just don't think I deserve to be treated this way."

"Then walk away Vega. You wouldn't be the first."

Tori moves to stand in front of me. I glare at her. For a second I think she sees right through me, that she figures it out, but then she speaks and ruins everything.

"Look, I didn't mean to steal Beck from you. I feel really bad, but I like him a lot and I'd feel better if you would be okay with us dating."

"Need my permission now?"

She sighs at me, always trying to play peacemaker, but I won't let her. "No, but I want us to be friends."

I give her the hard reality, "We've never been friends."

Tears cloud her eyes. She's always been so expressive. That's why it was so easy to get under her skin.

"I can't do this anymore Jade! What do you want from me? Why do you always focus on me?"

_I love you._ I don't answer. She walks away. I don't sit with them anymore at lunch. I have nothing to do with any of them. Every day Tori gives me her puppy dog eyes like she wants to make everything right, but I ignore her, I don't give her an opening to talk to me.

I'm just kidding myself when I think about confessing to her and being with her. This isn't some Fairytale where you get what you want by wishing on a star. There's no happily ever after. There's just one girl liking another, who just happens to be dating former girl's ex-boyfriend.

I bet Tori's never even thought about kissing another girl.

**Note:  
><strong>Jade seems to be becoming an underdog nearly every time I write her. It's probably because she's so persistent I can see her working to get it back and winning. Anyway I was reading Jori, which is highly addictive and kind of ended up creating this. Seriously read the fic this was inspired by if you're a Jori fan.

Review and who knows, maybe there'll be a sequel where Jade confesses O.o


End file.
